Phoenix Rising
by Ryo Kazunine
Summary: Cosmic Era 71. Tensions between PLANT and Earth are rising. This is the story of a war hero gone rouge, the battle for humanity, and the Rebirth of The Pheonix. 8 Reviews and I'll get you a new in a month. Loosely inspired by Solid Shark's Birds of a Feat


Phoenix Rising, Chapter One

* * *

_-Endymion Crater-June 2-22:57-Cosmic Era 70-_

_ As the ungodly bright light faded away, seven tattered mobile weapons were left to gaze mournfully at the carnage. Ryo Kazunine, the Thunder Phoenix of Jachin Due, and the remnants of the Kazunine team, more commonly known as the Firebirds, looked into the remains in one legless dark red CGUE and five badly damaged dark yellow GINNs, respectively. Mwu La Fllaga, soon to be appointed Hawk of Endymion, saw from his bright orange Zero where the base he was fighting to save from ZAFT used to stand._

_ Mwu's radio crackled to life in his cockpit. "--Hawk? This is Phoenix, requesting a ceasefire." Mwu continued to stare at the floating debris, his blue eyes transfixed on the wreckage. _'...All the guys...I'm the last Zero pilot...'

_ Ryo Kazunine sat in the cockpit of his dark red CGUE for several minutes awaiting a reply. A chirp of static ended the wait that seemed like hours. "...Yes...a ceasefire...just...aren't you going to attack me? For what we did? You lost ten guys in that explosion..." Mwu asked, a quivering yet solid firmness to his voice. Ryo swallowed heavily and replied, "Only eight actually, but no Hawk. We know this was not your doing, you lost your team in that explosion too."_

_ Mwu was shocked at the reply, but he wasn't going to give up a chance to live. "Well Phoenix, Firebirds, I know none of us shall forget this day," He began to cry, his golden hair falling over his eyes. "Or what we lost here... I hope we can meet someday again...off the battle field.." Mwu's Zero, missing three gunbarrels, began to fly more into EA space, headed towards the closest ally he could find._

_ Phoenix opened up a link with his team. "Everybody," he started a slight whimper in his voice, "I know how sad you all must be. But the others," he now was breathing heavy too, "they, they would want us to be strong, to keep fighting to protect PLANT." He was full-fledged crying now. "Lets go back to base, and give them all a proper funeral..." Phoenix pushed his CGUE farther towards the dark side of the moon, where the Firebird's base lie, under the ground of the moon._

_

-Alpha Base-June 3-2:20-Cosmic Era 70-

_

_Phoenix stood before the five remaining members of his team and a small collection of technicians. The war room in the base was now serving as a makeshift sanctuary, ironic actually. His spiky, wild black hair hung low over his golden eyes. For the first time ever he wore the white uniform of a squad commander, before he had retained the red uniform of a ZAFT ace, which he obviously was. He spoke solemnly, announcing the names of the deceased Firebirds, until at last he reached closing point. "Last, but not at all least, Tim Sutherland. Those who I have spoken will be held with the highest regard, for they fought to protect PLANT, they did what others didn't want to do. We shall not forget them, some might remember them as teammates, others a friends; and maybe, even something more." Ryo, his golden eyes soaked with tears, looked down at the female they all knew as J.J., she was obviously numb to all around her. "And now," Ryo began, "I would like to announce the end of the Firebirds." Phoenix took a short pause, giving his team time soak in what he had said. "But things don't always go as we would like. We will do what command says until we can no longer do so." Phoenix's voice gaining firmness. "And as it stands, command says new mobile suits, a Nazca to call our own, and...a new leader." Ryo ended the statement solemnly._

_"Whats that supposed to mean, boss?" Kylie Forta asked commandingly, as she stomped her foot, shaking her modified ZAFT uniform, regular ZAFT red top and a blue miniskirt, her green eyes angered, medium length brown hair frozen in the zero-g environment._

_"It means..that Patrick Zala says I'm too important to be risked in battle. They're moving me to a desk job." Phoenix said, definitely not happy about it._

_"Who will take over command of the Firebirds then? Kylie persisted, her eyes as hot as the sun.  
_

_"That honor goes to you, actually. Command says they need a warrior to lead this team." Ryo said, some affection in hes voice. "And now I say, goodbye my friends, we will meet again one day." And with that, the Thunder Phoenix of Jachin Due left the war room, and to a shuttle that was to take him to Aprilius One._

-Heliopolis-January 25-Cosmic Era 71-

Luke Donahue awoke groggily from a long slumber, too long. He looked at his alarm clock to his right. The red LED numbers were fuzzy to his eyes, though they slowly came into focus. "CRAP! I'm late!" Luke shouted as he put on a red sweater and khaki pants. Then he realized what had awakened him, the colony was shaking, it was literally shaking. Luke grabbed the bag he kept next to his bed and speed out the front door of his small apartment. Luke ran through the streets of Heliopolis, his long, blond hair flowing in the wind, green eyes focused on where the nearest shelter should be. The next few minutes were little more than a haze to him, after all was said and done he found himself in a shelter with hundreds of others who wound up in the shelter the same way he did, and then it happened. The neutral space colony of Heliopolis, part of Orb, came apart. Luke had no idea of the battle that was raging outside, or why the shelter was shaking so much, but the veiwscreens placed throughout the shelter showed black, with white speckles, and the remains of Heliopolis.

'CRACK!' A piece of rubble hit the shelter, damaging the outside of it but luckily not breaking through the airtight seal. Luke decided there was nothing to do now but wait. He held his bag, protectively, at his side, whilst he drew a deep breath, focusing on naught but his breathing. He was dead to the outside world.

-Earth Forces Mobile Assault Carrier _Archangel_-Cosmic Era 71-

Luke sat as still as ever, his golden hair drooped over his eyes.. He had fallen asleep sometime back, but he still gripped his bag like his life depended on it. He was awaken as someone shook him, unfortunately for the crew member, who was actually only a volunteer, when Luke was awakened he drew a switchblade from seemingly nowhere and charged at the 'attacker'. Tolle Koenig was looking at the assailant with confusion in his eyes, 'What could _he _possibly be doing _here_?' As Luke realized that it was too late to stop himself from stabbing an Earth Alliance soldier in the heart, he was shocked to find that he didn't need to. The figure, dressed in EA volunteer blue, expertly kicked the charging coordinator to the side. He would have killed a civilian, if the refugees hadn't all left yet. Luke slowly realized _who _he was dealing with, and _how _he could move with the same speed as himself. Then it struck him. His emerald eyes, now empty and cold, were fixated upon the brown haired teen before him. Luke silently pulled the switchblade from the veiwscreen that it was lodged in. With a flick of his red-clad wrist, the instrument of death disappeared.

"So," the blue sporting teen said, "we meet again...boss."

"Actually," Luke cut in, "I don't believe we have ever met before." He extended his right hand towards the 'stranger.' "My name is Luke Donahue."

The volunteer OMNI enforcer extended his own right hand and gripped the one extended before him. "My name is Tolle Koenig, it's a pleasure to meet you." A slight pause, as both parties retract their hands. "Now, Mister Donahue, I must inquire to what actions you will pursue once you board this ship."

Luke looked upon the teenager in front of him, he unconsciously tucked a stray gold hair behind his ear, "Mister? Tolle your actually older than I am."

"It's great to see your back to normal, Phoenix." Tolle said, noticing his mentors' green eyes lose some of the coldness that was so eerily visible. "But my question still remains."

"What actions will I take?" Phoenix questioned, he cleared his throat. "My name is Luke Donahue, formerly Lieutenant Junior Grade, of the Earth Alliance Mobile Armor Zero Division. I handed in my statement of retirement directly before the last battle of Endymion. When the high brass discovered that I lived through the explosion they decided not to announce it, as it may have taken the public eye from the legendary Hawk of Endymion. Shortly after the battle I moved to the neutral colony of Heliopolis to live out my days in peace."

"Live out your days!" Tolle scoffed, "Your a freaking teenager, who will believe that? And the Hawk is on board, he'll see right through that fake ID!"

"Anyone, I stole this identity from a real soldier. And the Hawk wont _'see right through it'_," Phoenix said mockingly, "If you didn't notice I changed my look to his too. And anyway," Phoenix started to get back on track, "I will volunteer to help in any way I can."

"I would like to question why, but I feel it is time we left this escape pod. Please follow me, _Mister Donahue_"

Tolle and Luke arose from the top-side porthole that served as an entrance to the Life-pod. Luke was turning 360o to see the contents of the giant hangar when he stopped, well, as much as one can _can_ stop while floating upward and turning in a circle. Tolle soon pushed off from the top of the life-pod to stop his turn. "A mobile suit?" Luke said, his eyes fixed on a gray winged suit, standing next to a gray basic-looking mobile suit, more stating than questioning.

"Yes, a lot of things have happened to lead our crew to this point, only a day or so has passed though." Said another blond figure who was suddenly floating on the same path as them.

Luke, recognizing the pilot in front of him snapped into a salute. "The Hawk of Endymion?"

"Yes, and who might you be?" Asked the blue eyed soldier. By this point Tolle had changed paths back down to the ground where his friends were waiting for him.

"My name is Luke Donahue, formerly of the Earth Forces Mobile Armor Zero Division."

"The Black Falcon?" Mwu La Fllaga questioned, eyes narrowing.

Luke flinched, he had not heard that nickname before, he didn't know how to respond.

The older blond looked around suspiciously, when no one was with in earshot he whispered "No one has heard from you since Endymion."

"It seems the record said I died there." Luke said, still nervous of the man he was facing.

"No, I _know_ you didn't die there...Phoenix." La Fllaga said quietly. Just then a figure in white arose next to them

"And why might you two be standing on the ceiling?" The brown-haired captain inquired. Luke looked around and realized that he actually _was _standing on the ceiling.

"Uh--" The green-eyed teen started, but got cut off by the older soldier.

"Just discussing old times, m'lady."

She shot a glance at the newcomer, dressed in red and khaki and wondered out loud, "Who might you be?" Luke looked questioningly at Mwu, who nodded, and then started.

"My name is Luke Donahue, formerly of the Earth Alliance mobile armor zero division," He stated.

"But all of the Zero pilots, except Mwu here, died at Endymion," She quipped back.

"I technically resigned before the battle, so when the top brass learned I survived, they decided to keep morale a little higher by focusing on the Hawk here."

"But," Mwu cut in, "There had been rumors of someone else surviving Endymion. We aces took to calling him 'The Black Falcon.'"

"Typical of you to call yourself an ace." Murrue shot, a little bit of humor in her voice, "But I have to question what you will do now that you aboard this ship, Mister Donahue."

"Please, call me Luke," He responded, "And I plan to volunteer to help. Any piloting positions available?" The teen questioned, eyes darting around the hangar.

"As a matter of fact," The captain replied, "There _is _one..."

* * *

A/N: Okay, end of chapter one. It's shorter then I plan chapters to be, but I'm writing this before I revise it for posting. Please R&R, and I would appreciate any suggestions. 


End file.
